Délires By Pansy
by PaNsS
Summary: Petit registre de ma débilité profonde ! Venez rire un peu !
1. Prologue

**Bonjour, Bonsoir !**

_Par chance, ou pas d'ailleurs, vous êtes tombé(es) sur mon registre de Drabbles plus ou moins drôles. Tout dépend des goûts et des personnes :-D._

_Voilà donc il n'y a pas de personnages précis, je joue sur plusieurs persos tirés de Harry Potter. Aimerez-vous, aimerez-vous pas ? J'avoue que vos avis m'intéresse fortement ! _

_Reviews à flot pleaaaase :-D !  
_

_Merci à tout le monde et maintenant bonne lecture !_

**Pansy**


	2. Mais à quoi jouent les enfants SangPur

Voici mon Premier Drabble de cette série. Tentez de vous imaginer la scène, c'est tellement drôle quand on l'imagine vraiment. En espérant qu'il vous plaise :-D ! (Please vos avis surtout !)

* * *

**Mais à quoi jouent les enfants Sang-Pur ?**

_Dans un vieux et immense grenier._

**Draco** – Zioouum, ziouum…-_ Brandissant un bout de bois faisant office de baguette- _AAAAAAh ! Je t'ai eu vermine ! A genou, à mes pieds !

_Faisant voler sa cape noire autour de sa petite taille, il adopte un air impérieux, se redresse de toute sa petite hauteur et pointe, l'air menaçant, sa « baguette » sur une personne invisible._

**Draco** - Vénérez-moi mes serviteurs ! Vénérez votre maître, MOI, Le Seigneur des Ténèbres !

_Il rit ravi de cette pseudo-position de pouvoir._

**Narcissa** - Draco chériiii ! A table !

**Draco **– J'arrive !

_Le petit monstre se débarrasse de ses accessoires et court en bas. _

_Quelques instants plus tard, autour d'une table…_

**Narcissa **– Alors mon chéri t'es-tu bien amusé ?

**Draco **– Oui c'était très amusant et très instructif comme jeu ! _– Avec un grand sourire- !_


	3. Petit Prince

Le Petit Prince tout une histoire..... Ralalala ! :-D Avis surtout :-D

* * *

**Petit Prince**

**- Théo, je veux un mouton !**

Théodore regarda son ami comme s'il eut été atteint d'une dragoncelle aïgue. Puis il se retourna vers Drago pour savoir si celui-ci avait compris la requête de Blaise, mais, au vu de sa tête d'incompréhension, il ne semblait pas avoir compris lui non plus.

**- Tu veux un… **_**Mouton **_**?** Répéta t-il, incrédule.

**- Oui !**

**- Blaise, pourquoi tu veux un **_**mouton**_** ?** Intervint Drago sceptique.

**- Mais **_**JE**_** veux exister **! Répondit l'intéressé avec une pointe d'agacement dans la voix.

**- Mais tu EXISTES Blaise !** S'exclama Théodore surpris de la réaction de son ami de Serpentard.

**- Mais non… Il faut que je veuille un mouton pour exister !**

Théodore consulta Draco d'un regard. Ah bien… Ils étaient d'accord sur une chose : Blaise était fou à lier ! Interceptant leur regard, Blaise leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant un _« Incultes ! J'ai affaire à des incultes ! _», puis il s'exprima …

_- « __**Quand on veut un mouton, c'est la preuve qu'on existe ! »**_** du Petit Prince**, récita t-il en plongeant sa main dans son sac pour en ressortir un petit livre qu'il fourra sous le nez de Théodore.

Cette fois, Blaise était digne de se retrouver à St-Mangouste…


	4. Comment rompre

Bon alors pour celui-ci, je tiens à préciser que je ne suis absolument pas homophobe, donc pas de malentendu durant votre lecture please ! Et Avis ;-)

* * *

**Comment rompre ?**

Remus a envie de rompre avec son petit ami, le dénommé Sirius Black. Il a réfléchi toute la nuit à une façon de le faire, et maintenant il a trouvé !

Ce matin, il se lève, heureux de son stratagème. Il va s'asseoir dans la salle commune, pour attendre Paddy, comme tous les matins. Tiens le voilà qui arrive. Il prend place à côté de son stratège de petit ami. Celui-ci prend la parole…

**- Paddy, je crois que j'ai une tare**, l'air faussement attristé (Quel comédien !).

**- Pourquoi tu dis ça Moony ?** S'alerte Sirius.

**- Etre gay et zoophile, tu crois pas que c'est avoir une tare ça ?**

_***SPLASHHHH***_

Qu'est-ce que je vous disais : Remus le grand Stratège !


	5. La voix de Luna

Bonjour tout le monde !

Ca faisait un p"tit moment que j'étais pas revenue pour poster un p"tit quelque chose... J'en suis désolée d'ailleurs.

Bref, assez parlé de mon incompétence ! Donc Voici le 4ème Drabble de cette petite série ( Minuscule plutôt... Humhum ^^) : Il s'agit de Ginny et Luna, juste au cas où vous ne l'aurez pas remarqué ! ^^

Le prochain Drabble portera certainement sur Draco Malefoy (3) et son égo surdimensionné :-)...

En attendant avec impatience vos avis : Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Luna -** Eh Gin' !

**Ginny,** _se tournant vers son amie, la bouche pleine de tarte à la mélasse_ – Hum … ?

**Luna –** Tu ne devineras jamais ce que j'ai fait !

_Ginny haussa un sourcil, sceptique face à son amie._

**Luna,** _voyant l'expression de son amie_ – Tu es prête ?

**Ginny –** Euh… Montre toujours !

_Luna se racla bruyamment les cordes vocales puis…_

**Luna,** _joyeusement_ - _**Il était un sorcier,**_

_**Appelé Voldychouuuu,**_

_**Il s'en fut à la chasse,**_

_**A la chasse aux Mol…**_

_Ginny, choquée, tenta de faire taire son amie d'un signe de la main._

**Luna**, _interprétant mal les signes de son amie, haussa le ton – _

…_**Dus**_

_**Sang de bourbe, Moldu,**_

_**Sang de bourbe, Moldu,**_

_**Compère Voooldy,**_

_**Mouriras-tu, mouriras-tu**_

_**Mouriras tu Moooooldu ?***_

Après quelques secondes d'un silence pesant dans la Grande salle…

**Luna**, _après avoir salué son « public »_ - Et voilà ! C'est génial nan ?

**Ginny –** 0 _o…

* * *

* _**NB : A prendre sur l'air de compère Guilleri **_


	6. Nutella

Bonjour tout le monde,

Non non je ne suis pas un fantôme, juste une revenante. Je me suis remise à et aux fictions HP depuis peu, après un lâche abandon d'un peu plus d'un an, et je suis désolée pour ceux qui me suivaient : je vous présente toutes mes excuses les plus sincères !

Revenons à nos moutons : 5ème drabble tiré de ma cervelle étriquée. Comme je tiens toujours mes promesses ce drabble ... n'a rien à voir avec ce que je vous avais promis - Drago et son égo surdimensionné ! Un peu plus long que les autres, il traite de la découverte du **nutella** par nos chers Serpentards. J'espère qu'il vous plaira même s'il ne me plaît pas tant que ça à moi. J'attends vos avis avec impatience :)

Et **Bonne Année** à tous !

_Pansy_

* * *

**- Draco ! Grouille-toi j'ai faim moi !** S'exaspéra un Blaise tambourinant sur la porte de la salle de bain.

**- Tu n'arriveras pas à le faire sortir comme ça Zabini**, lui répondit calmement Théodore qui, malgré l'heure, était déjà plongé dans un livre de cours.

Soupirant, le jeune métis se laissa tomber lourdement sur son lit, tentant vainement de retenir les gargouillements de son estomac, sans aucun doute, au bord de la famine. Au moment où la porte de la salle de bain grinça pour découvrir un jeune homme blond, aussi âgé que ceux présents dans le dortoir, une tornade s'abattit littéralement sur lui pour l'entraîner vers la Grande Salle, où un petit-déjeuner copieux les attendait, décrochant, au passage, un soupir exaspéré au fils Nott qui se résigna à les suivre.

Leur entrée dans la Grande Salle ne fut pas moins remarquée, en même temps il est difficile de ne pas se faire remarquer en ayant Blaise Zabini comme ami. Draco fut assis de force à la table de leur maison, tandis que Blaise prenait place à côté, se délectant déjà des œufs au bacon et du bon chocolat chaud qui s'apprêtaient à rejoindre les abîmes de son ventre.

**- Euh… Blaise, c'est quoi ça ?** Questionna Draco, désignant du doigt un pot en verre, laissant apercevoir une couleur marron, surmonté d'un couvercle blanc.

**- Humpf… T'ma affez perd' temps D'aco**, répondit Blaise la bouche pleine.

**- Non mais je t'assure regarde ! C'est … Bizarre.**

**- En effet, Blaise je confirme que ce pot est assez suspect et n'a jamais été exposé sur cette table, donc tu peux daigner lever les yeux et nous donner ton avis,** ajouta Théodore qui venait de s'installer à la table, en face de ses deux camarades.

Avalant ce qui lui restait de bacon dans la bouche, Blaise daigna se pencher sur le pot à l'origine de son dérangement.

**- Et alors c'est du … NU-TE-LLA ! C'est écrit dessus nigaud !** S'exaspéra t-il en replongeant dans son assiette pleine de bacon.

**- Merci je sais lire ! C'est la marque : Ferrero Rocher ! Toi le spécialiste en bouffe tu dois bien la connaître, nan ?**

**- Nan et je m'en fiche, nom d'un scrout laisse-moi savourer mon petit-déj' avant d'affronter la vieille MacGo !**

Echangeant un regard entendu avec Théo, Draco se lança à tester le nouvel aliment. Fort heureusement, l'étiquette collée sur le pot lui indiqua comment cette pâte se déguster. Armé d'un couteau dans sa main droite et du pot ouvert –et décacheté par les soins de Théo-, le blondinet entreprit d'étaler le chocolat sur sa victime : la tranche de pain qui attendait le rituel du sacrifice dans une parfaite immobilité ! Elle se fit inspecter par le regard gris et inquisiteur, puis se fit renifler et se fit enfin déchirer par des dents aussi blanches qu'une licorne. Théodore et Blaise attendaient le verdict.

**- Hum… Hum hum.**

**- Qui veut dire ?**

**- C'est vraiment pas mauvais !**

Prévenant le futur geste de Blaise, Draco se saisit du pot et y retrempa son couteau avec ardeur. Un raclement de chaise lui fit relever la tête : Dumbledore s'était levé, tout guilleret et brandissant le pot de nutella à la main.

**- J'ai la très nette impression que tous vous partagez mon avis sur ce nouvel aliment, mais j'ai pu lire de l'incompréhension sur vos visages, et mon devoir est de vous éclairer**, sur un ton solennel de vieillard savant, le directeur commença ses explications :** ce nouvel aliment est une pâte à tartiner moldue à base de noisette et de chocolat, et je remercie Miss Granger de nous l'avoir fait découvrir !**

Il se rassit sous les applaudissements des trois quarts de la salle.

**- Je… Je ne … me sens …**

Aussi blême qu'une personne ayant croisé le Sinistros, Draco Malefoy tomba lourdement sur l'épaule de son camarade de Zabini, évanoui.

**- Le choc de l'émotion Professeur**, déclara Théodore, le visage faussement consterné, à l'adresse de son professeur de métamorphose qui accourait déjà.

* * *

Oui ça change un peu de style d'écriture c'est vrai, mais ceux qui viendront ne seront pas aussi détournés de la forme originel de mes drabbles, promis :).

J'attends vos reviews avec impatience :)


	7. Problèmes d'édition

****Re-bonjour,

Non non vous ne rêvez pas : PaNsS a bien posté un nouveau drabble en moins d'une année ! Oui oui je sais : c'est un scoop. Je ne vais pas me jeter des fleurs non plus parce que c'était **LE** fameux drabble sur l'égo surdimensionné de notre petit Dragochou -enfin Drago quoi ! - qui attendait patiemment son tour au fin fond de mon disque dur.

J'espère qu'il vous plaira également, et n'hésitez pas à reviewer pour donner votre avis, ou même des idées de drabbles !

Bien à vous,

Votre Pansy

* * *

**Draco – **C'est INADMISSIBLE !

Il balance 7 livres intitulés Harry Potter sur le comptoir de _Fleury & Bot_.

**Vendeuse – **Bonjour Monsieur Malefoy ? Comment allez-vous ? Moi très bien !_– avec une moue narquoise-_Bon que voulez-vous qui puisse vous mettre dans pareil état ?

**Draco, **_indigné _**– **Mais regardez ça !

Il pointe furieusement la saga étalée entre eux. La vendeuse fronce les sourcils.

**Vendeuse – **Les livres ont un problème quelconque ? Il manque une page ou bien…

**Draco, **_en haussant la voix_** – **Mais évidemment qu'ils ont un problème ! Enormissime même ! Par Merlin !

**Vendeuse**_, agacée_** – **Et lequel alors ?

**Draco – **Mais lisez donc !** – **_Il souligne le titre de son doigt._

**Vendeuse – **Harry Potter ? C'est ça qui vous énerve tant ?_– Surprise-_

**Draco,**_ au bord de l'asphyxie_** – **Le balafré a un LIVRE sur SA vie ! Et attendez le meilleur : je ne suis qu'un personnage SECONDAIRE !

La vendeuse éclate de rire, sous l'œil agacé, vexé et profondément blessé dans son égo de Draco Malefoy.

**Vendeuse – **Il fallait choisir la bonne place Mr Malefoy, maintenant si vous voulez bien. -_Elle se détourne_ – Et n'oubliez pas de fermer votre bouche avant de sortir surtout.

* * *

Un peu de pub même si ce n'est pas ce que je préfère, j'espère que vous me pardonnerez : je posterais sous peu le premier chapitre d'une nouvelle fiction sur la "next" génération. Vous y retrouverez Scorpius Malefoy, Albus Potter et bien d'autres descendants des personnages de J-K Rowling ainsi que ma nouvelle héroïne qui est une OC. Le nom ? Ahah ! A vous de le découvrir ! Je souhaite me tenir au plus proche du récit de J-K Rowling en me basant sur son épilogue notamment mais aussi sur toute la saga bien entendu. Je vous y ferais découvrir ma version de Serpentard, qui j'espère vous plaira !

A bientôt les Amis (es) !


End file.
